superhero_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ra.One
Ra.One is a 2011 Indian Hindi-language superhero film directed by Anubhav Sinha and starring Shah Rukh Khan, Armaan Verma, Kareena Kapoor, Arjun Rampal, Shahana Goswami and Tom Wu in pivotal roles. The script, written by Anubhav Sinha and Kanika Dhillon, originated as an idea that Anubhav Sinha got when he saw a television commercial and which he subsequently expanded. The film follows Shekhar Subramanium (Shah Rukh Khan), a game designer who creates a motion sensor-based game in which the antagonist (Ra.One) is more powerful than the protagonist (G.One). The former escapes from the game's virtual world and enters the real world; his aim is to kill Lucifer, the game ID of Shekhar's son and the only player to have challenged Ra.One's power. Relentlessly pursued, the family is forced to bring out G.One from the virtual world to defeat Ra.One and protect them. Plot Jenny Nair, an employee of London-based company Barron Industries, introduces a new technology that allows objects from the digital world to enter the real world using the wireless transmissions from multiple devices. Shekhar Subramanium, a game designer who also works at Barron Industries, has delivered a number of commercial failures; an irate Barron gives him his last chance to develop a successful game. To impress his sceptical son Prateek, and upon the request of his wife Sonia, Shekhar uses his son's idea that the antagonist should be more powerful than the protagonist. Jenny uses Shekhar's face as a model for that of the game's protagonist G.One (Technically Good One and in Hindi Jeevan, which means life), while the shape-shifting antagonist Ra.One (Technically Random Access Version One and in Hindi Ravan, an ancient demon king)6 is made faceless. Another colleague, her boyfriend, Aakaashi, implements the characters' movements. The game, named Ra.One, contains three levels, the final level being the only one in which either character can be killed. Each character possesses a special device – the H.A.R.T (Hertz Amplifying Resonance Transmitter) which gives them their powers. Upon reaching the last level, the characters gain a gun with one bullet; the other character can be killed by this bullet but only if his H.A.R.T is attached. When Ra.One undergoes final tests, Aakaashi notices unusual glitches but chooses to ignore them. When the game is officially launched, it receives a standing ovation from the audience; an enamored Prateek insists on playing it immediately. He logs in under the ID Lucifer and proceeds to the second level, but is interrupted by Aakaashi. Ra.One, unable to end his turn with Lucifer and angry that a player has proceeded so far, becomes determined that Lucifer will die. He uses the wireless technology which Jenny had introduced, to enter the real world, a process which causes the mainframe to malfunction. Aakaashi informs Shekhar, who partially understands the situation and rushes home, fearing for his son's life. Aakaashi is murdered by Ra.One meanwhile, and Ra.One assumes his appearance; he goes to find Lucifer, and meets Shekhar in the process. In an attempt to save his son, Shekhar claims that he is Lucifer, but his lie is exposed when Ra.One scans his identity card. Consequently, Ra.One kills Shekhar and makes it look like a car accident. Sonia, devastated after Shekhar's death, tells Prateek that the family will return to India after Shekhar's funeral. A suspicious Prateek notices digital patterns on the fateful road and realises that Ra.One has come to life. He convinces Jenny of the same when they see the destroyed game laboratory, and the latter tries to bring G.One into the real world. Having killed Aakaashi's mother viciously at her house and assumed and accepted Aakaashi's guise to mask his intentions, Ra.One chases Prateek and Sonia on their way to the airport, but G.One enters the real world and causes a gas explosion which temporarily destroys Ra.One. G.One takes Ra.One's H.A.R.T. and accompanies the family to Mumbai after Sonia realises that she needs him. Subsequently, Ra.One returns to life, takes the form of a billboard model, and tracks down G.One to Prateek's birthday party. Hypnotising Sonia, he assumes her form to kidnap Prateek. Ra.One then instructs G.One to give him his H.A.R.T. back, and sends the real Sonia in a malfunctioning local train. The train crashes into the Chhatrapati Shivaji Terminus, but G.One saves Sonia and others in time. To save Prateek, he arrives at the game launch venue at Azad Maidan and fights Ra.One; both reach the third level, the former left with little power. G.One tricks Ra.One into shooting him without his H.A.R.T. attached, leaving Ra.One helpless; furious, the latter creates ten copies of himself. Prateek, unable to identify the real Ra.One, asks G.One to quote Shekhar: "If you join the forces of evil, its shadows shall always follow you". The duo realise that only one of the ten Ra.Ones has a shadow: the original one. G.One shoots and destroys him, absorbs Ra.One's remains and returns to the virtual world. Six months later, Prateek and Sonia return to London, where Prateek manages to restore G.One to the real world. Cast * Shah Rukh Khan as Shekhar Subhramaniam and G.One: A Tamilian game designer employed by Barron Industries who designs the invincible Ra.One. Also played G.One, the nemesis of Ra.One. * Kareena Kapoor as Sonia Subhramaniam: Wife of Shekhar and mother of Prateek. In the third part of the film, Ra.One turns into Sonia and kidnaps Prateek while the real Sonia is in a train. * Armaan Verma as Prateek, the skeptical son of Shekhar and Sonia and one of the film's protagonists, who finds himself being pursued by Ra.One after defeating him in a video game. * Arjun Rampal as Ra.One, a cybernetic tyrant and the main antagonist of the film who terrorizes Prateek and commits murder to do so. * Dalip Tahil as Barron, the irate boss of Shekhar who gives him his last chance at developing a commercially successful game. * Satish Shah as Uncle Iyer, who attends Prateek's birthday party. * Priyanka Chopra as Desi Girl, a damsel in distress in Prateek's daydream at school. * Sanjay Dutt as Khalnayak, captor of Desi Girl in Prateek's dream. * Suresh Menon as a taxi driver who picks Sonia, G.One and Prateek up from the airport. * Atul Sharma as an airport security guard. * Ben Hawkey as Billy, who bullies Prateek at school. * Delnaaz Irani as a schoolteacher aboard the hijacked train. * Lauranza Harvey as a British woman present as the conference in the beginning of the film. * Georgia Curtis as a backing dancer at the party. * Shahana Goswami as Jenny Nair, a computer programmer at Barron Industries, and a colleague of Shekhar and Aakaashi. * Tom Wu as Aakaashi, a game designer at Barron Industries and a colleague and good friend to Shekhar, and Jenny's boyfriend. * Chai Yin as Aakaashi's mother. Gallery Trivia Category:2011